Just You
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: NOTE: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. This story is a gift from a friend of mine. All credit goes to her. :3 Thank you, my friend. :3 So, in this story, Shampoo decides to prove once and for all that she's worthy of Ranma's love, showing how much she loves all of him...including his female side. RanmaxShampoo yuri lemon! :D


**Just You**

**By Anonymous**

The last thing that Ranma Saotome remembered is that it was raining, which caused him to turn into a girl, as usual. Her only shelter was Shampoo's restaurant. She had been invited in none other than one of her unwanted fiancées, Shampoo.

Again: why did she accept the hot tea from her? Right, it was cold that day. After consuming the steaming beverage, she blacked out.

Now, she was now awake and naked on Shampoo's bedroom floor.

She could feel her ample breasts being caressed by experienced hands and the beautiful, heavily-accented voice of Shampoo in her ear, cooing about how soft and beautiful Ranma's assets are.

The part-time girl tried to struggle, to break free of the Amazon's hands, but that was just a huge failure; her body was paralyzed, so she had no choice but feel her body being molested by Shampoo.

"What…did you…do to me?" Ranma tried not to moan out loud while Shampoo gently kissed her now-hardened nipples, one by one. 'Why is my body so sensitive?!' She was shocked that her body was enjoying the attention that Shampoo's mouth was giving her, but she was much more amazed at how wet she feeling right now.

"Airen need to relax, so let Shampoo help you~!" The Chinese delivery girl nuzzled her head against Ranma's bare chest.

"Shampoo…I'm still a girl-ah!" She gasped when she felt the Amazon's tongue glide on the tiny space between her breasts, up to her chin. "I thought you…want me as guy...!"

"Shampoo loves you, both girl and man. Now, Shampoo will show you how two women make love~!" With no interruptions from Violent Girl or any of Ranma's so-called fiancees, Shampoo pressed her lips against her beloved's with a fierce passion.

She licked and sucked on Ranma's lips, which caused the sexy redhead to moan. Quickly, the cursed Chinese slid her tongue into the open mouth of her beloved. For a while, the two girls made out and the cursed redhead didn't protest until Shampoo pulled away. Then, the purple-haired Amazon turned her attention back to Ranma's big and beautiful breasts.

Soon though, Ranma's mind went blank when she felt Shampoo's dainty fingers touching her wet pussy repeatedly.

She loved it.

Who knows? Maybe the Drowned Girl was a lesbian, but either way, she finally let herself go and experience the pleasure.

"So wet down down there~!" Shampoo smiled, taking her fingers out. After sampling her beloved's love juices from her fingers, the Amazon smiled at the still-stunned Ranma. "Airen tastes really good~"

The cursed martial artist blushed involuntary at the remark, but her eyes widened as she felt Shampoo begin to lick her wet cunt. She gasped and let out a loud moan, uttering "More!"

Did her thigh twitch? In her mind, she didn't care, nor did she want Shampoo to stop. Why did it feel so good?

Who cares?

The movements of Shampoo's tongue in her wet pussy was making her call out the Amazon's name repeatedly. "Shampoo!"

As the Chinese girl heard her name, she plunged her tongue deeper and her pace went faster, causing her so-called lesbian lover to go crazy with lust and passion.

Ranma felt her toes curl. Then, it occurred to her: she can move freely once again!

But instead of escaping, she wrapped her long and powerful legs around Shampoo's head as she groped her own breasts as hard as she can. The only sounds that could be heard were lewd slurping and Ranma calling out Shampoo's name. Finally, she could feel that she was going to come, judging by the boiling heat and pressure building up at her core. "S-Shampoo…I…I need...Ahhhhh~!"

Shampoo continued to dive into her lover's privates until she felt her come onto tongue. She smiled wide after lapping up the wet mess. "Your first~?"

Ranma blushed as she nodded.

Pleased about what she just learned, the Chinese girl was about to get up, but the redhead grabbed her wrist and pulled her on her lap.

"Who says this is over~?" Not wanting to be outdone in anything, Ranma buried her head in Shampoo's chest as she fondled her ass.

She couldn't believe what she was doing right now; licking, sucking and nibbling on the Amazon's huge, delectable breasts. She had to admit that, as guy, he DID have erotic dreams about them.

'They really ARE soft and firm~!' She smirked as she sucked on one of her lover's nipples, making her captive moan like crazy.

After covering Shampoo's chest with multiply love bites and layers of saliva, she whispered into her ear. "Lay down~"

Without any hesitation, the purple-haired girl obeyed her wishes. Ranma licked her lips as her eyes feasted on the sight of the beautiful, naked Chinese Amazon. She crawled near to her lover's legs and let out puff of air on her very moist pussy. She gently stroke it couple times.

"Ranmaaa~! Ooohhh…!" It didn't take long for the purplenette to hit a soft, satisfying climax upon being touched by Ranma. She knew shed love the cursed martial artist, but never realized just how badly her body want his/her touch.

"If you really like this…yes…imagine your body being fucked by the real me~" Ranma whispered seductively.

The thought of the male Ranma's cock pounding into her was making her horny as Hell. Shampoo idly wondered if that was a promise.

The female Ranma smirked as she was enjoying the wet feeling of Shampoo's pussy around her fingers. "For now though, you got my tongue." She said almost nonchalantly. With that, she replaced her fingers with that oral muscle and began to move it around the extra-juicy nether lips. Back and forth, she lapped the outside of it and then dipped her tongue in.

"Ahhhh~ Yes! Ranma, airen, more!" The Chinese delivery girl arched her back, enjoying her fiance's tongue toying around her clit. She didn't care if she was being fucked by a tongue or a penis, as long as it was Ranma's.

She was one very happy girl.

She noticed that Ranma's wet muscle was stronger than her own and was overjoyed as it was being used to please her, pleasure she had never received before.

She began to sputter gibberish in Chinese as Ranma worked her magic between her legs and even used her hands to reach up and cup and fondle Shampoo's voluminous breasts with glee, making her squeal.

It was too much for her. The girl's stunning violet eyes shut tightly as she was hit by a powerful orgasm that made her curl her toes and arch her back widely, screaming out **"I love youuuuu~!" **in Chinese.

As she came down from her sensual high, Shampoo couldn't believe that her plans to seduce the female Ranma worked to absolute perfection, and she enjoyed the outcome thoroughly. And of course, the redheaded object of her affections enjoyed it all just as much.

This was apparent as Ranma savored the Amazon's love juices, seemingly unable to get enough. She thrust her tongue into Shampoo's g-spot and pinched her sensitive nipples, causing the purple haired Amazon to come again, clawing her floor.

With every flick, swirl and thrust of her lover's tongue, Shampoo screamed out in pure pleasure. She orgasmed again, and this time, her lover happily licked her privates clean. Once every last drop was gone, the redhead crawled up so she could see the Amazon's beautiful, tired face, with her luscious purple hair matted to her forehead and her hazy, love-filled violet eyes.

Ranma crushed her lips against Shampoo's and pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Once again, the girls were engaged in a heated kissing session. The purple-haired delivery girl had to stop again. She was amazed.

Her lover actually tired her out.

She lay her head against the redhead's side. "My Ranma, I…love…you~" She whispered as she passed out with a blissful smile.

Utterly satisfied and feeling fulfilled, Ranma watched Shampoo sleep for a couple of minutes, before gently picking her up and tucking the girl into her soft, comfy bed.

Then, Ranma got dressed and left the room through the window to the backyard.

Ranma definitely had a brand new, awesome outlook on her Amazon fiancée. She knew that none of her other fiancées ever attempted, never even entertained the thought of loving her as a woman.

Ranma walked away from the Cat Café with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

A few days later, Ranma and Akane were arguing (big surprise there) about P-chan in the school yard. Blinded by anger, the short-haired teen splashed cold water onto her so-called fiance.

"Hello Airen~!" Shampoo appeared, bike-riding out of nowhere and shocking the nearby observing students by getting off her bicycle to give the female Ranma a deep, sensual kiss…right in front of Akane.

"RANMA, you pervert!" Akane's anger was fueled by jealousy. She wasted no time in taking out the usual mallet out of thin air. And just as she took a mighty swing towards the kissing couple…

Her attack was blocked by Shampoo…with a single finger.

"Violent Girl don't deserve Airen's love." Shampoo said nonchalantly. "Shampoo will leave with Airen now~!" She got on her bike and pedaled out of the furious Akane's sight with the female Ranma sitting in the front basket.

Once they stopped moving, Ranma rewarded her rescuer with a kiss…and then some.

~Fin~


End file.
